


Untitled

by Ingela (ladykardasi)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-01
Updated: 2001-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/Ingela
Summary: Black and white ink drawing.





	Untitled




End file.
